


Moonlight

by naturalhazard



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: (Attempted Cockney Accent), And His Hipster Man Knows It, Bad Job Schedules, Dark N' Fly, Disguised Advertising (I Have My Reasons), Dorky Partners Teasing Each Other Via Age Jokes, Established And Private Relationship, Fluff, Improvised Couple Showering, Late Shift Misery, M/M, Mention Of A Jealous Pigeon, Modern Setting, Romance, Silly Lovers, The Way To A Stoic Man's Heart Is Through His Stomach, Unbearable Working Environment, Vanilla, Wet Snuggles, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalhazard/pseuds/naturalhazard
Summary: He had every intention to investigate a possible crime scene — and getting his scythe ready just in case because if A) Ronald tried to cook and B) he didn't seem to be around, just where did the young man end up to? — he hanged his jacket in the hook first, where he saw Ronald's as another confirmation of his presence at their house, he then removed his shoes moving to the laundry room to place them in the shoe rack as he wore his slippers. From there, William could hear the sound of the water running from the bathroom, meaning that Ronald was only having a shower and that if he cooked instead of ordering prepared food, he somehow survived a minor explosion and was safe.The thought made William sigh in relief.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dropping this fanfic to celebrate my first final of this season, I hope you'll like it~

Live fast, die young, play hard.  
Or rather, work hard, party harder.

These were the core principles of which his own existence was currently made of: the young man was always in a hurry, rushing to get here, sprinting to get there.

Ronald Knox was constantly in motion, the last one to arrive and the first one to depart.

As such, he took the habit to shift back and forth repeatedly. He couldn't help being unable to stand still, not even for a moment, no matter the job he was assigned to, no matter if he found himself working outdoors or indoors.

When he worked outdoors, he simply “played” with his own death scythe, wielding it, running with it, using it to move fast from one place to another, jumping here and there to collect even multiple souls at once so that he could get the job finished quickly, leave on time and finally get ready for long, sleepless and wild nights. Unruly nights made of an unceasing dancing and of an exaggerated drinking — although not every single night was completely wakeful.

Instead, whenever he was supposed to work indoors, he looked at the huge pile of documents, reports, and paperwork he had to write off and then, with a bored expression on his face, he gave a quick glance at his surroundings.

Once he made sure that his co-workers couldn't see him, he'd start playing with the office chairs, rolling around the hallways of the building just for the sake of it, — on occasion, his friends of the same Division even joined him, competing in frivolous rolling chairs races when the higher-ups weren't looking — as he pushed back the annoying desk work he had to comply by a half hour or so.

Still, despite a breakneck pace of life, the boy naturally needed to take a moment of rest and to relax a little, once in a while.  


The Chiefs of the Management Division had recently decided to arrange a new schedule to organize work shifts and, unfortunately for him, he just happened to be selected in the night team for the last two weeks.

And of course, this factor didn't help him find his motivation.

He basically had to adapt himself to a new agenda that included no free time, no breaks, no parties and that left no space to his private life at all, because to be able to work at night at full strength he had to sleep all day, waking up to grab a bite at best.

Sure, the salary raise wasn't bad, all things considered, but in his opinion, it didn't suffice to balance the unfair lack of freedom he got subjected to.

And as much as he looked up to his red-headed mentor, working with an easily distracted and hyperactive co-worker would have only made matters worse but he was spared of that this time around. He could have worked without no hindrances, at least. Not to mention that the relationship between the two of them had strained a bit as of recently, which was due to the ginger feeling conflicted on account of a certain private affair of his that, maybe, could have driven a possible wedge between the two of them, even if said senior had no awareness of it, yet. Sooner or later he would have explained himself, but he had to admit that later definitely sounded better than sooner.

The cons were just more than the pros.

Moreover, William, — the other party involved in the said affair — just got stranded in a similar situation in his own Division, except he wasn't selected to work at night shifts though he frequently had to stop by at his office longer than planned.

Truth be told, they also happened to work in reversed work shifts.

Even collecting or filling in reports did not allow them to cross paths with each other — not that it would have changed much for William who focused on his job still, even if deep down he'd be pleased to see his secretly favorite ginger from time to time — and as much as it wasn't easy to disrupt his usual cheerful demeanor, Ronald still found the sight of his lover reassuring and heartening to see, especially in their wretched work environment.

While this awful routine kept them from having interactions with one another in their respective professional roles — and it was actually to be expected in this regard — it was also affecting their non-public relationship.

They hadn't enough time to share a meal or to have a casual conversation, they didn't even have anything to share or to talk about, in fact, they couldn't spend time together, and they couldn't sleep side by side because they slept at different hours of the day, and as such, it was almost as if they weren't even sharing the same bed.

For how cheesy it could sound, he missed their small talks and their bickering, the sweet nothings they whispered to each other when they were alone, snickering at silly things with him and seeing that rare smile of his cracking open only for him.

He missed being close to him, embracing him and being embraced by him, kissing him and being kissed by him and of course, he missed the spicy bits of their relationship, as well.

He'd have thought that they hadn't truly seen each other in ages and the more he felt like he and his lover were getting far from each other, the more time it seemed it passed.  


Sometimes Ronald found himself questioning the fact and the belief that their existences were really supposed to be a punishment. Stressing tasks and grueling missions aside, he has always been able to bypass any hassle rather easily and to have fun in his own way, regardless.

«We're understaffed» they kept on repeating every damn time, and at this point, it became the catchphrase of their entire department. Like a joke that wasn't even funny.

«This is gettin' so annoyin'...» He grumbled, as he unlocked the door of the apartment William shared with him « They even 'ave the nerve to say that ya private life shouldn't interfere wit' ya job, yet ya' job can interfere wit' ya bloody private life».

That day he finally managed to get a free weekend for himself after an almost endless late shift misery and as he finished completing the last reports, he headed straight home.  


At the end of his route, fatigued, he stopped in front of the place, and he gave a brief look at his wristwatch.

It was 9 PM, he thought he'd be home sooner.  
As expected, he found the house empty.

William had warned him in advance.

That evening the Management Division decided to hold an extraordinary meeting to discuss matters related to the newest measures adopted to administrate the department at the last moment.

Hopefully, they could decide to give up on the new timetable, so he could get his life, and his man, back soon for William's and for his own sake.

As soon as he entered, Ronald switched on the lights and got rid of his jacket hanging it to the coat hook at his left as he took off his Oxfords — William repeatedly reprimanded him whenever he saw him moving inside the house wearing his shoes, he didn't want the floor to get dirty —, the ginger then moved to the laundry room where he removed his vest and his tie to put them through, while he replaced his shoes in the shoe rack there while wearing his slippers.

Feeling like eating something sweet to make up for his weariness, he made a little pit-stop at the kitchen, he then opened the fridge to pamper himself with a little milk-flavored chocolate bar William bought him the day before.

Sighing, Ronald moved back to the living room and sat on the sofa sighing heavier, closing his eyes, laying his head on the cushion and letting his tired limbs rest.

He gave a glance to his right, where he could see the sky through the window.

The moon was full that night and it was shining brightly, come what may, its feeble and soft light became enticing to him all of a sudden.  


He never paid much attention to what was above him, being contemplative was William's thing, after all.

Ronald could only sigh in frustration again, pulling his head down and resting his chin in his right hand.  


«What do I do wit' a pay raise if I can't even spoil William a bit more? If I can't treat William a dinner somewhere fancy? We could 'ave made a toast wit' the best champagne brand on the market in a luxury place… Hell, he'd even like lookin' at the sky together like this if we 'ad some time for ourselves...». He grimaced.

He leaned back, giving another glance at his wristwatch, it was only 9:17 PM and William was nowhere to be seen. Nor Ronald received any news from him via Wallis, William's pigeon.

Ronald scoffed at the thought « _Work does not require unnecessary emotions_ says the one who secretly named his "pet" after the first guy he reaped… my my~». He grinned, laying down and leaning the back of his head in his hands.

Absently looking outside, he wondered how the meeting was going on and if William was hungry, for himself he had grabbed a sandwich from the cafeteria before quitting the department earlier, and he just ate some chocolate, so he was okay. William was so focused on his job schedule at times that he either forgot to eat or he directly gave up on it, for the sake of whatever else he deemed being more important than his own health.

It wasn't rare for Ronald to leave him something packed to eat whenever William himself couldn't cook. He often ordered takeaway meals from William's favorite restaurant, either leaving them in his office — when he didn't eat in the cafeteria of the department — or at home when they got stuck in different work shifts. If he had known sooner that William would have come home later than planned, he'd have thought of his dinner in advance.

For the life of him, he barely knew how to prepare rice or how to use a toaster... If it wasn't for William, the boy would have probably lived on sandwiches for the eternity. Sure, he showed off a lot with the ladies, escorting them to lavish restaurants and such but he never cooked for them himself, it wasn't necessary. Having a naturally attractive appearance and an innate charm he knew pretty well how to use, he just had to wear expensive clothes to appear even more good-looking than he was already, courting his girls with playful words and seducing winks.

Past aside, he was now in the present, and he had a lover who could be hungry to think about. William usually liked to eat light and healthy meals like grilled chicken breasts and salads, the latter wasn't difficult to prepare, the former just required a little attention or at least, enough care not to char it.

So he opted to prepare William's ideal meal. He often ate the same thing in the cafeteria, except that the stale meat and the insipid salad of their workplace couldn't compare with the dinner Ronald was going to prepare for him.

He raised himself from the sofa, and he moved to the kitchen where he gave another look inside the fridge and inside the cabinets. Luckily for him, everything was at its right place, food and seasonings alike, then again he could only thank William for it.

The thought made him smile.

He prepared all the necessary ingredients to (try to) prepare the healthiest and the best-flavored dinner William would have ever eaten, as the ginger rolled up his sleeves, he softly bit on the side of his mouth with his tongue peeking out in a smile, focusing on the recipe.

Once finished, Ronald put the piping hot chicken breasts on the plate framing them with fresh salad and seasonings, letting it covered with a lid to keep it from cooling, and he left the plate on the table.

Yawning, he gave a look at his wristwatch, it was 9:44 PM.

He didn't know when William would get back home at this point but if he was starting to yawn, he could risk being found sleeping in the sofa, which wasn't the best scenario if he looked forward to spending some time with him, even for a little chat. As much as he'd have liked to wait for him he also wanted his boss to find him in a decent state after an entire day of work, so maybe having a shower could have been the best solution to solve both the problems.

Still, William kept another copy of the house keys with him anyway so at best he would have opened the door to his boss, at worst his boss would have opened the door himself, but at least he wouldn't be left outside.

Ronald entered the bathroom closing the door behind him and before he could switch on the lights, the sight of the full moon shining straight through the upper window caught his eyes again like it did earlier when he was in the living room. It was a nice scenery to look at, and even if he couldn't see his surroundings clearly, the bathroom wasn't enveloped in complete darkness, but rather the thin beam of the bluey light created a soothing — and rather romantic — atmosphere.

Following the track left on the floor by the reflection of the moon rays, Ronald moved towards the shower to run the hot water.

He didn't feel like switching the lights on…

The only sound he could hear was that of the water hitting the tray and as the water was getting warmer, a faint steam escaped the shower, beginning to wrap up the entire bathroom little by little.

It was almost as if the heat of the vapor was inviting him to rest under a hot fall, under the touch of warm drips pouring on his sore muscles.

«Mmm~» the ginger mumbled playfully, he usually liked to try new things and a shower in the dark was something he never thought about, but the idea seemed somehow… intriguing.

The young man removed his glasses keeping on touching the surrounding items with his hands and stepping carefully to make sure to place them in the cabinet near the sink, he then stripped of his clothes tossing them on the floor. Surely William would have had something to say about it later, but he would have put them through anyway, for now, he just wanted to collect himself.

Placing his hands on the glass, he slid open the doors of the shower letting the water gliding over him.

It was their new shower, a circular double shower box with seats and hydro massage, a luxurious treat Ronald felt like buying out of spite.

«If they make us work to the bone I don't see why we don't deserve a little reward~», he rebutted when he and William discussed the expenditure of such an item. William only thought of it as an excessive and useless waste of money but when Ronald replied that he himself would have paid for it, he just sighed muttering a «Good grief...», not without a quick fix to his glasses, of course.

Again, what was the use of a raised paycheck if he couldn't benefit from its advantages?

The idea of spoiling William in more creative ways cracked a grin on his face. Sure, as of lately they haven't been spending much time together but on the bright side, once this torture called night shift would have ended, he'd make sure to spoil him properly… Because it had to end sooner or later, right?

Ronald let the water caress his face as he closed his eyes looking for his shampoo bottle. He and William used different bath products so the shapes of their flasks were different as well, touching each one was enough to recognize his own, _Gucci Guilty For Men_.

He squeezed the shampoo in his right hand and as he started to scratch his head with it, he heard the noise of a door cracking open from the living room.

 

When William entered the house closing the door with his keys, the lights of the living room were switched on, and he was welcomed by an appetizing aroma of spices that invited him to move towards the kitchen, which meant that Ronald must have left the department earlier than him, since he himself didn't leave anything ready to eat before leaving for work. If the smell coming from the kitchen was indeed a clue of his lover's presence in the house, there were two possibilities: either his man ordered a takeaway meal like he often did, or... he tried to cook something himself.

William shuddered at the second option.

He had every intention to investigate a possible crime scene — and getting his scythe ready just in case because if A) Ronald tried to cook and B) he didn't seem to be around, just where did the young man end up to? — he hanged his jacket in the hook first, where he saw Ronald's as another confirmation of his presence at their house. He then removed his shoes moving to the laundry room to place them in the shoe rack as he wore his slippers. From there, William could hear the sound of the water running from the bathroom, meaning that Ronald was only having a shower and that if he cooked instead of ordering prepared food, he somehow survived a minor explosion and was safe.

The thought made William sigh in relief.

The supervisor was on the verge of retracting his scythe but examining the threshold little more closely, he noticed that there was no light passing through the keyhole of the door of the bathroom.

Frowning, the man approached the entrance carefully, wielding his scythe, barely hearing a sound, he couldn't help worrying.  
Did the lamps in the bathroom get burned? Did Ronald slip into the shower and fall unconscious?

The worst scenarios started to materialize in his mind.

He had no choice.  
He had to open the door.  
He had to be sure Ronald was okay, even if it meant violating his privacy. It was for his sake.

He held his scythe tight.

When he opened the door of the bathroom, he laid his left hand on the wall, and he felt like he was the impromptu spectator of a rather... unusual sight that did appeal almost all of his senses.

With the lights switched off, only the gleam of the moonlight brightened the surrounding space, glowing in the darkness that immersed the bathroom, painting silver, white and light blue reflections in the glasses and in the furnishings.

A faint smell of lavender fondled his nose, convincing him to close the door behind him to keep the fragrance from escaping the bathroom.

The sounds of the flowing water relieved his tension.

The warmth of the wall under his hand prompted him to remove his gloves, posing them in the nearest cabinet.

He observed the naked figure of his lover showering, as his body was traced by the water with the tiny drops marking the lines of his forehead, his jaw, his collarbone, his chest, his waist and his muscles…

He withdrew his scythe.

A dense cloud of steam blurred his glasses, urging him to take them off and to lay them in the cabinet even if he needed to keep them on, otherwise, how could he admire—, how could he make sure Ronald was truly okay?

«Welcome home, boss...~» Ronald whispered in his direction, even if he couldn't see him clearly he could tell that William had his eyes on him, somehow «What are you doin' there, standin' like that? Did ya back go' sprained, what is it, do ya need a cane, old man?». He laughed, age jokes weren't uncommon between the two of them.

William looked at him.

«Listen, smart mouth. I may be old but at least I don't do anything weird nor I do spend all my salary to buy useless gadgets and items for the sake of being 'fashionable', 'cool' or 'hip', or whatever term you and your friends like to use nowadays. I'm not even that old in the first place» he replied, his eyes narrowed as he looked again at his direction «…honestly» he calmly muttered as he tried to raise his glasses to the bridge of his nose, forgetting to have removed them previously and giving a look beneath him in the process.  


«Furthermore, what is this mess of clothes you left on the floor? How many times did I tell you to put clothes through as soon as you undress?».

«I woulda 'ave picked 'em up to laundry them later» Ronald replied in a half grin, scratching the back of his head.

The two remained silent.  
After a moment, William glanced at Ronald again.  


«I apologize. I shouldn't have entered the bathroom while you were showering, I only entered due to force majeure. Although you're my partner, invading your privacy was still inappropriate and uncalled-for».

The older man picked up his glasses from the cabinet to wear them again, gathering Ronald's clothes and as he was just about to walk out the door to move to the laundry room, the ginger interrupted him.

«William… Y' not the boss 'ere, drop the formalities. Two weeks 'ave been enuff fo' y' to forget it? 'ere...» Ronald grinned pulling his right hand out of the shower in William's voice direction «Why won't y' join me?~» he asked him, with one of his usual winks.

Those winks of his that made it impossible to resist to him.  
The mischievous expression of his naughty sub—, of his man.  
Those soft and ravishing whispers that made his spine tingle.  
That cheeky bravado that needed to be properly disciplined.

Perhaps it was the influence of the full moon waking the most irrational instincts of his being, — hmph, what an absurd assumption — or the oddness of his sudden (or… convenient?) need to have a shower, but he had the subtle impression that there was only a sense of his remained that wasn't stimulated, earlier.

Taste.

William dropped Ronald's clothes on the floor.

The inviting look on Ronald's big eyes shining like emeralds under the moonlight robbed him of his emotionless mask.

William dropped his suit.  
William dropped the formalities.

Moving towards his man, his lover, his Ronald, he took the hand the ginger courteously offered him with his own, closing the doors of the shower behind him with the other hand.  
Once inside, he got closer to the younger man and looking for his touch, he caressed Ronald's cheeks, raising the ginger's head towards himself, demanding his lips to meet with his, softly.

«Wait...» Ronald interrupted «The glasses, Will...» he chuckled.  
«Oh...» He said, opening the shower doors for a moment and stretching his right arm to lean them on the cabinet nearby.

As he entered the shower again, even if their sights were blurred, they still could tell, by instinct, where the other was. Ronald pulled William back grabbing his shoulders and their lips attacked each other more intensively than earlier, fighting to conquer each other's territory, desperately struggling to mark it with no mercy.

Mouths sealed, moist kisses, dancing lips caressing wet skins.

Ronald grabbed William's hips firmly, sliding his fingers up to stroke his brawny back slowly and gaining slight groans of pleasure from his partner doing so.  
The younger man remembered having casually found out how sensible his William's skin was, especially to light touches of this kind, either that, or William felt the burden of their distance as well, in the last days. 

Ronald gripped William's hair to pull him closer, embracing his waist and biting his lips, sucking them fiercely. 

William wasn't going to succumb so easily to such provocations.

He bit Ronald's lips harder and when Ronald opened his mouth to repeat the same gesture, William closed his eyes, bit his lips again and licked his tongue, attentively savoring him.

Milk-flavored chocolate.

«And you make fun of me for my age, Ron?» William mumbled between a kiss and another.

Ronald could only chuckle.  


Honestly, his man and his sweet tooth.  
But it wasn't so bad... he found himself appreciating it, at times.

As the two of them were enjoying each other's tastes, Ronald yanked William against the wall, raising his right thigh up and tickling the skin, William kissed his chin and leaned his head on Ronald's shoulder, biting and sucking it.

«So y' drank coffee… Was the meetin' gettin' so bad to make y' think it would 'ave lasted any longer?»  
«I'm sorry, Ronald… But you shall know how the protocol works» William muttered, kissing his neck and petting his hair.  
«Hm~… Take a seat, there» he replied, pointing at one of the shower stools nearby «Ya won't even need the hydro massage when I'll be done wit'ya~».  


At Ronald's invite, William sat carefully while his lover softly massaged all of his body gaining light moans of pleasure from his partner.

With all that steam, seeing each other was becoming increasingly difficult, but they were still able to tell where to look for to find what they needed, more or less.

«Could you pass me the shampoo?» — a simple _Dove Men Care_ , he was rather modest unlike his beloved ginger — Ronald directly squeezed it in William's hand and the older man started to scratch his head with it, steadily and gently.

The sight of his lover naked was rather distracting.

What he loved the most was his face.  
Those daring grins and those brows furrowing in his usual arrogant look.  
It could come across as irritating at first, but from a different perspective, it was actually alluring.  
His physique was petite but well-built, his muscles weren't too pronounced, but they were still visible and well-proportioned, his skin had no imperfections, it only had lights scratches that added to his appeal, somehow. They left quite the impression.

And well… he was quite well-endowed in... other parts of his body as well, if he had to be honest, and that wasn't a quality he found himself disregarding.

Embarrassed at his own perverted thoughts, William kept on scratching his head harder while the previous smell of lavender from Ronald's own shampoo was getting covered by the smell of his own, a fresh scent of cucumber.

William slapped his face with both his hands at the cheap allusion.  


Ronald wasn't even trying to suggest anything of the sort, and he himself didn't think it was the case to advance such a proposal, leaving other types of cucumbers aside.  


«Uh… Are y' okay, Will?» Ronald asked him, after some moments of silence, oblivious to his lover's inner commotion.  
«Yes… Rather, tell me something about you, Ronald. Did you have any problems working night shifts?» William raised from the stool, using the shower head to rinse his hair.  
Ronald stood close to him and decided to lean his body towards William's closing his eyes and embracing him, enjoying the feeling of William's waist locked in his arms and kissing his chest.  
«Don't wanna talk 'bout it… Jus' did da regular thing, only more tirin', that's it».  
«Hm,» William nodded, «then so be it, my lovebird».  


Ronald scoffed at the ridiculousness of the pet name, but despite the slight tone of embarrassment William's voice hinted at, the younger man could tell that his lover was speaking from his heart. Wallis would have probably gotten jealous by now, trying to peck his head furiously. 

Served him right, William was only his.

The two of them now stood close to each other as their eyes met again, leading to their lips longing to tangle themselves in an inextricable knot of soft whispers and little nothings nobody else could hear.

They kissed again under the water, letting it wash their stress away little by little, they hold onto each other as they depended on it, letting the darkness envelop them, the steam comforting them, the moon rays soothing them.

It was as if they were completely disconnected from the entirety of the world outside.

Nothing else was real.  
Nothing else existed.

They wore nothing.  
They wore no roles.

They were stripped of their clothes and stripped of their duties.  
As the fog of the vapor got denser, they got even stripped of their own sight.

They just felt.  
They just touched.

At that moment, they were neither humans nor reapers.  
They only were intertwined bodies and joined souls.

«I missed y'» the younger man mumbled against William's chest.  
«I feel the same way you do» he replied, whispering and embracing him tightly.  
«Nice to hear~» Ronald nibbled at his lips.

William stroked his hair with a mild smile.

«Although, as much as I don't completely discriminate having showers like this with you, Ronald, I have no intention to initiate any other types of activities in here. Do you understand?».

The ginger nodded in response, even if William couldn't see him clearly.

«Yeah, yeah… Eh, can't say I didn't expect it… You're shy and you don't want the new shower to have a bad opinion of y'… Oh well, there will be lots of other occasions, I bet on it~» He said with a malicious giggle. «By the way, I left y' a lil' surprise in the kitchen»

William shook his head.

«I assume that by “surprise” you're referring to the scent I smelled when I entered the house. I admit I forgot about it for a moment. For you to have cooked without having damaged anything around you, and if for whatever you cooked to be possibly edible, this must truly be a special day. I might as well mark it on my agenda» he teased him, these were the only moments William allowed himself to get in a playful mood.  


«Oh, as I'll mark it too, fo'…» Ronald tried to go along with it only to be taken aback by a sudden yawn, «Y' know, I'm startin' to feel kinda sleepy now, so fo' whatever y'll 'ave marked your agenda fo', tomorrow I'll already 'ave forgotten it, too bad».

The younger man's quick retort made William smirk slightly for a moment. He looked for the knob of the shower for a while, frantically moving his hands everywhere before finally finding it, turning off the water.

«Just be careful Ronald, it's slippery». He warned him, putting the sponges, the shampoos, and the shower gel back in their own places while he held Ronald's left hand with his own.

«Not gonna 'appen, love~».

Outside, the moon got covered by a big black cloud that kept the rays from shining through the glass of the upper window, leaving the bathroom in total darkness.  
As William lost the touch of Ronald's hand, the water had already stopped running and the only noise he heard was that of a brief slip followed by a loud thud.

«Ronald?».

**Author's Note:**

> Gucci Guilty For Men VS Dove Men Care: Civil War.
> 
> Okay, joking aside, I always maintained that Ronald's all about branded stuff, no matter what: clothes, accessories and even bathe products, why not?
> 
> In contrast, William seems to be more inclined to buy simple but still efficient things, that's why I chose _Dove Men Care_ for him to give an idea of how much these two could possibly be different x)
> 
> P.S: It took some googling to find out that those bath products respectively smell of lavender and cucumber and at the idea of the smell of cucumber in the middle of a two-men shower I couldn't resist, it was a golden coincidence and it would have been a real pity not to use it, honestly~


End file.
